The present disclosure is directed generally to interactive doll stands and, more particularly, to display devices to which dolls may be mounted, where the dolls and/or the display devices include one or more associated movable components that may be selectively actuated so as to substantially enclose the doll within the display device. Examples of interactive doll stands and devices with selectively actuable components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,668, 4,298,199, 4,995,661, 6,874,833, 7,004,520, and 7,318,766. The disclosures of all the above-referenced patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.